Core C is the Imaging Core. The purpose of this core is to provide access and training for the two Image Analysis Systems (Nikon E800 and E1000 fluorescent scopes with DIG optics and imaging software) and the three Confocal Laser Scanning Microscopes (FluoView, BioRad and Zeiss LSM510META Confocal Scanning Systems). The equipment will be used for density measures, cell counting, photodocumentation, production of digitized images and other needs as the projects require. There are three core locations: one on the second floor, one on the tenth floor of the Medical Research Building and the Zeiss LSM510META is located on the fourth floor of the contiguous Basic Science Building. For this program, all three are managed by a committee that consists of the Core Directors and Pi's on the program project and allows access to equipment that would otherwise be too expensive for each laboratory to own and maintain. Evidence of use by each project is described and it is clearly important for the production of data in all three projects. Personnel include a Core Director (0.60 cal. hrs.), a Core Co-Director (salary on ROS Analytical Core) and a research scientist (6.0 cal. hrs.). Note that the function of this Core compliments the Histopathology section of the ROS Analytical Core (Core B).